an unexpected friendship
by TheNinja3004
Summary: hope you enjoy


5… merlin straightened the crease that had formed in his hat. 4… he ran and grabbed his empty pillow case, that was hopefully about to be filled with delicious candy, oozing sweets and… 3 he jumped down from his bed and charged down the stairs like a stampeding bull. 2 he twisted the door knob slowly, panting at the tension. 1 He looked behind him "bye Mum" he called out, at the same time he yanked the wooden door open and raced outside.

Halloween is different from the other holidays. It is the last day of October when the weather is just getting that little chillier. It Is the only festivity in the year where children and adults alike get to dress up in wacky costumes, put on ghoulish makeup and scare themselves, and others, silly. For merlin Halloween was the absolutely best holiday in the whole year not only because he got to wear wacky costumes, put on ghoulish makeup and scare himself, and others silly, but it was the best festivity because he got to be… himself. For one night he was allowed to use his magic without people thinking it was strange… he was strange. People just assumed it was all a big trick… for this one night In the year, merlin was free.

After one hour of knocking on door after door after door. Merlin's sack was already half full and he'd even eaten a couple of the really good sweets on the way he was about to enter another driveway when a sneering voice erupted from behind him "look who's made an appearance! Its weirdo boy from number 10" the voice sniggered and merlin knew instantly who it was… it was Arthur Pendragon the class bully. He walked around merlin, who tightened his hold on his pillow case. Arthur jabbed him with his fake sword making merlin take a step back, and another, and another. "and what are you meant to be" drawled Arthur in his patronising way.

Merlin spoke softly "a wizard" his confidence grew " and what are you meant to be friend?"

"whoa whoa whoa!, steady on, A. I'm not your friend and B. isn't obvious I'm a king and as a king , your king" he paused and jabbed merlin extra hard with his sword "I expect you to bow down to me, and hand over the sweets."

"no" merlin responded "no"

"oh look weirdo boy is trying to stand up for himself, how pathetic" Arthur advanced on merlin with his sword drawn

"you're the weird one when you talk to yourself like that, oh and your lonely"

"who says I'm alone" Arthur clicked his tongue and Percy ( his evil henchman) appeared from behind one of the bushes, he approached merlin menacingly and before merlin had a chance to register what was happening and cry for help Arthur had snatched his pillow case away from merlin and started to look inside it, Percy held Merlin's arms behind his back so that Merlin could not grab the bag back. "not bad" Arthur muttered "especially for a weirdo" he rubbed his hands joyfully "weirdo's like you should be locked up in the stocks for life and only be fed the rotting vegetables that the people throw. Actually we can give it a go now".

Percy smiled and said "I've got a better idea"

Percy gripped merlin around the waist and picked him up, he swung him round so that merlin was arched over his shoulder then Arthur and Percy walked in silence to the river which marked not only the end of the witching woods but the beginning of the cursed corn fields. Merlin said nothing throughout the ordeal he knew that whatever he said would not help in matters. Plus there were two of them and only one of him Percy placed merlin on the ground his back against a slim tree trunk . Percy turned to Arthur "we leave him now, I don't want him hearing our plan"

Arthur smiled in an evil way " but how are we going to get him to stay put" he inquired, but Percy just tapped his nose.

"Merlin" he said in a way that would make a soldier stand up straighter "show us your trick" merlin shook his head he knew they wanted him to show them his eye changing colour trick, but he swore he would not… especially after "Show us your trick" Percy repeated growling viciously

'oh I'll show you my trick' merlin thought "okay Percy, I'll show you and Arthur, but you have to stand where I show you otherwise it won't work" Percy frowned but Arthur nodded signalling that they were ok. Merlin positioned Arthur and Percy either side of the tree he closed his eyes and opened them, so that they became gold, just like the corn that bowed slightly with the wind- almost like they were bowing down to merlin for what he had just done, for it may have looked like merlin was showing his eye trick but whilst he did his eye trick he had chanted a spell that stuck both of Arthurs and Percy's shoes to the ground so that if and when they attempted to move they would not be able to.

"it wasn't as impressing as the first time weirdo" Arthur sneered still standing

merlin shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away "enjoy the ghosts Arthur" he said Arthur frowned and tried to move forwards but of course he was stuck

"what've you done" he yelled but merlin had already disappeared…


End file.
